


Plans Hidden Then Unhidden

by Rellanka



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belated birthday fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, With Tony there will always be at least a tiny bit of angst, almost no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Peter takes Tony out for a trip, and some things come to light.





	Plans Hidden Then Unhidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/gifts).



> So itsallavengers graciously allowed me to use their headcanon ([here](https://itsallavengers.tumblr.com/post/161203289231/peter-q-takes-tony-out-in-his-ship-n-drives-him-to)) as a prompt for this belated birthday fic for Tony. Thank you again!
> 
> This one’s almost pure fluff with just a little bit of Tony-typical angst, guys! Hope you enjoy!

“Come on, we gotta get going!” Peter grinned as he reached out to grab Tony’s hand and pull him into the repaired Milano. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s hand, but docilely allowed himself to be pulled onto the ship and to the co-captains seat before sitting himself down and strapping in. “You still haven’t told me what you’re so excited to see, or even why we’re not bringing the rest of the team along, you realize that, right?”

Peter finished putting in the coordinates and readying the ship before starting it up and sending them to… somewhere in space. Where Tony had no idea yet, but he’d find out soon enough. 

“Thought they told you they had errands to run? Besides, I **know** I told you that it’s a surprise. What, suddenly afraid of a little adventure, Stark?” Peter asked, grinning at him teasingly, “Don’t know what you were thinking when you signed up with the Guardians then.”

“I was thinking that you guys were the most amazing team I’ve ever seen, and I needed to snatch up your invitation to join before you realized your mistake and left me on Earth.” Tony winced after he said it. That had been a little too honest for their usual joking banter.

Peter looked over at him for a moment, before smiling wryly, “Think that we’re the ones who wound up winning that particular deal, Starshine.”

Tony looked away at the nickname. Peter had just started calling him that, and Tony didn’t know why it froze him up every time. It wasn’t a bad name or anything.

But it may have had something to do with the way that Peter said it, all soft and fond and adoring. 

(It got past Tony’s shields right to his soft spots like nothing else.)

The silence continued a while longer, not really uncomfortable but slightly expectant, as they traveled to their destination before coming to a stop in front of… nothing? 

Tony was confused and looked at Peter, but Peter was watching Tony expectantly, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. “Look out, Tony. Look at the stars.”

Tony blinked before turning his gaze toward them obediently, confused but willing to play along. He didn’t mind a little bit of stargazing while in space, though he didn’t see why they would need to leave the main ship for it. His wondering eye caught on a star that was moving oddly, wondering why it-

His unspoken question was answered a few minutes later as the star literally exploded into light and color. 

Tony breathed in deeply before leaning forward in his chair as if he could get closer to the star itself. “A supernova explosion.” He said, spellbound and awed, watching as various color’s twisted and glowed in a spellbinding array. He had seen one from much farther away once, with a telescope that was the best the Earth had to offer, but it didn’t even compare to the experience of seeing it this close. Tony knew scientists that would give both of their arms to experience what he was right now. He could even tell them, now, that the experience just might be worth such a thing. 

“It’s beautiful.” He breathed softly, not even fully aware of the words that were escaping his mouth.

“Yeah, it is.” Peter said beside him, and Tony managed to drag his eyes away from the supernova to swing his head around to Peter, who was staring at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully at Peter before asking, “Really, Quill? Did you just use practically the most cliché romance movie line of all time on me?”

“Classic, I used one of the most classic lines on you! One of the best lines ever invented, really. In fact you should feel honored to count yourself among the gorgeous ladies- and men- that that line has been used on throughout history!” Peter crossed his arms and frowned at Tony with teasing reprimand. 

Tony had just starting laughing when Peter continued softly, voice serious now, “Besides, I don’t think it’s ever been this true before.” 

Tony’s laughter froze in his throat as he met Peter’s eyes and the air around them grew heavier. These moments, the moments where the universe faded away and he and Peter stood alone right on the cusp of… something… had grown more numerous, lately. Every time, one of them would turn away, not wanting to ruin what they had together, but Tony…

Well, if Tony was in the middle of a cliché romantic movie, he might as well carry through with the usual narrative.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Tony swiftly stood before walking the few feet to Peter’s seat and plopping himself unceremoniously into the other man’s lap. Before Peter could unfreeze from his shock, Tony reached up a hand and jerked Peter’s head forward to bring their lips together. It’d didn’t take Peter long to react, though, as both hands raised to bury themselves into Tony’s hair and Peter proceeded to kiss him back with months’ worth of repressed longing, desire, and some unspoken emotion that turned their kiss from something fairly chaste to something that would probably be illegal in most civilized worlds. Tony groaned and pressed as close to Peter as he could get as their tongues battled for dominance and the heat from the fire between them spread all the way down to his toes. One of Peter’s hands slid down from his hair to land on his ass and give it a squeeze, and Tony let out a half laugh, half moan at the action before reluctantly separating to catch his breath and grin at Peter.

Peter grinned back at him brightly, before his other hand left Tony’s hair to make a fist pump and breath softly, “Yes!”

His grin turned sheepish at Tony’s raised eyebrows, “Sorry, I just, I was really hoping that something like this would happen tonight. Not that I brought you out here for just that, I’m not that much of a douchebag. I really did bring you here because it’s your birthday and I thought you’d like it, and even if nothing happened, it still would have been really worth bringing you to see it if it made you happy. But, I mean, romantic trip, just the two of us off in the middle of space with no one else around, gorgeous scenery you don’t get all the time- Can’t blame a guy for hoping, Starshine. This trip is practically made for the time when the romantic couple finally gets together.”

Tony was grinning with exasperated fondness at Peter’s speech, before his mind caught on one of Peter’s statements.

“It’s my birthday?” he asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to do the math in his head. Even though he’d been in space for just a little less than a year, it was still hard for him to keep track of the days without the help of Earth’s sun rising and setting. Hell, even with that help, it had been hard to keep track of days on Earth; in space he was practically useless when it came to figuring out which day it was. 

Peter was rolled his head back and groaned, “Yeah, and I was **not** supposed to remind you off that. Please do me a favor and don’t tell the team I told you.”

Tony’s mind was racing, the team being left behind suddenly making much more sense. “Only if you tell me that those errands they had to run weren’t them planning a party; I’m not worth that much trouble.”

Peter raised his head up to look at him at that, raising a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. 

“Hey, you’re worth as much trouble as we think you are, which happens to be a hell of a lot. And yeah, we’re going off of our gage here because your value of yourself isn’t worth shit. You joining our team, you being a part of our team, means _so much_ , and you’ve gotta know that by now, Starshine. At least tell me that we haven’t been screwing up and hiding that completely from you.”

Tony swallowed and shook his head wordlessly. No, they hadn’t hidden it. If anything, Tony was constantly left feeling he was in a dream, one where he had finally gotten a team that accepted and cared for him despite all of his flaws. His team wasn’t what was traditionally viewed as perfect, and they were more than occasionally assholes, but that made them all the more perfect to Tony. Even though he was far from perfect and more than a little bit of an asshole himself, he knew that they would never hate or leave him for it. Because beneath being assholes, they were wonderful, loving, loyal people, and Tony was damn lucky to have them in his life. 

“Really though, don’t tell Gamora or Nebula I told you about your birthday or you’re probably gonna find yourself without a boyfriend by the end of the night. Or Rocket, damn, Rocket is the party planner from hell. You’d never think of it from him, but trust me, he is.” Peter exclaimed, before looking sheepish again suddenly, “I mean, assuming that we’re, you know, together now and you didn’t want this to be a one time thing. Please don’t want this to be a one time thing. No, fuck, this can be a one time thing if you want it to, I wasn’t trying to guilt you into being with me, it’s just-“

Tony jerked Peter into another kiss to cut off his rambling, heart glowing with warmth in his chest, before separating from him again and saying, “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, Peter. What I want is for you to kiss me some more before we go back to the ship, where I will be **incredibly** shocked by the team’s birthday bash. And since it’s my birthday, you’re kind of required to give me what I want.”

Peter grinned back at him, joy and desire shinning equally bright in his eyes.

“I have no problem with that.” He said, before bringing Tony back into a kiss. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me a good nickname for Peter.


End file.
